Talk:Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale/@comment-96.231.157.146-20150320232929/@comment-96.231.157.146-20150403204750
It only said the Ultra Sword could cut through anything in the Direct. Nowhere else. And if THAT was true, then the enemies Kirby cuts up with the sword would just split in half instantly, however, even the Waddle Dees (who are about on par with Goombas for durability), don't get cut up instantly, and die after a few hits. Not one. And yes, Kirby COULD survive a supernova, but, like in Batman vs Captain America, could and would are two very different things. Also, we can't just mereley assume a character can take more than what he is shown surviving, because that is bascically guesswork. No, we have to compare their best durability feats, instead of just saying they can take more. So, after comparing their best durability feats, Kirby simply is outclassed. If we were to take the supernova-feat out of the question, Mario still survived a blast that decimated Sammer's Kingdom in Super Paper Mario. In comparison, Kirby's best durability feat was surviving a planetary explosion that eclipsed Pop Star. Impressive, but not as impressive as surviving the complete destruction of a dimension. Next, while the Warp Star WOULD most certainly cause trouble for our favorite plumber early on, Mario would eventually adapt to it and dodge and counterattack, like he's done in the M and L series. (Granted, it would take a bit more time than usual due to the speed of the Warp Star, but he would still adapt sooner or later), and he could last untill that time with his insane durability coupled with his healing items. And when he DOES adapt, he would have an easier time destroying the Warp Star. (Oh, and Kirby didn't use the Warp Star at all in the fight, so I doubt he was allowed to use it.) And about Kirby being able to make a new Warp Star... that is true. But Mario has shown he's NOT afraid to use cheap methods for a win, such as attacking Kirby before he can make a new Warp Star, or breaking the new one while it's being made. And third, Mario has ways to counter many of Kirby's moves, like: Hammer counters Kirby's Inhale (just has to whack Kirby with it when he's pulled within range, like he did to Birbo in a boss fight in M and L: SS) Cape counters any of Kirby's projectiles FLUDD counters Kirby's flame moves Flight with Cape Feather downplays Kirby's flight advantage Here is my final comparison: Mario * Stronger when Kirby isn't fighter Kirby * Can eventually adapt to Warp Star's faster than light speeds, and last untill that time * More durable * Has a counter to many of Kirby's attacks * Cape downplays Kirby's floating advantage * Smarter and more experienced * Way slower when Kirby has a Warp Star, but only slightly slower when Kirby lacks a Warp Star * When Kirby is Fighter Kirby, slightly weaker Kirby * Faster, with or without Warp Star (though only slightly without) * Slightly stronger as Fighter Kirby * Warp Star is formidable, but… * Mario can destroy it, and adapt to it * Dumber * Without Fighter Kirby, weaker * Less durable * Not as experienced, and younger * Floating advantage downplayed when Cape Mario comes into play